


underneath the mistletoe last night

by Bajillian



Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, could also be interpreted as Luffy/Nami if you want, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “What’s that?”“Hm?” Nami followed Luffy’s gaze above her.“There’s a plant hanging from the ceiling.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami
Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	underneath the mistletoe last night

Luffy walked around the decorated ship, taking in the calm alone time he rarely ever got. Not that he minded the constant chaos, but it was still nice to step back and enjoy the more serene moments every now and then. Plus, it’d been a while since he’d celebrated Christmas, so it was the first time since then that he was able to really look at the pretty scenery.

His gaze trailed along the string of lights hanging from the ceiling, making a mental note to steal those for his room once the holidays were over. They led all the way over to the Christmas tree, which donned plenty of ornaments and garland and more lights. Underneath, there were presents from his crewmates, to his crewmates - all waiting to be joined by the presents from Santa Claus. He wasn’t sure how the jolly man was supposed to visit without a chimney, but he was magic, after all, and he could find a new method to make his way in.

Along with the presents was a track with a seatrain traveling along it. It had mini presents of its own to carry over to the mini people. Franky had built it and looked just as proud when he was setting it up. Of course, Robin gave him a hand (or four).

Each of the crewmates had a stocking with their name on it, and all of those had presents, too. He didn’t quite understand why it was a tradition to hang what was essentially clothing up as decoration, but it was something he’d done since he was little. He briefly wondered if he should hang ones up for Ace and Sabo.

A gentle knock sounded from behind him, and Luffy turned around to see who it was. He smiled and waved when he realized it was Nami.

“You enjoying the decorations?” she asked, smiling right back at him as she leaned against the doorway. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate with both of her hands, letting the drink warm them right up. 

“Yeah!” Luffy walked over to her. “They’re real pretty! I missed them, we should have these up all the time!”

Nami chuckled softly. “You’re the captain,” she said. “Whatever you say goes.” She took a sip of her hot chocolate, then furrowed her brows when she realized Luffy looked confused.

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” Nami followed Luffy’s gaze above her.

“There’s a plant hanging from the ceiling.”

Sure enough, there was a little green plant with a red bow taped above the doorway. Nami looked back down at Luffy, still with a smile on her face.

“It’s a mistletoe,” she explained. “It’s part of another Christmas tradition.”

Luffy crossed his arms and tilted his head as he looked down at Nami. “Missle-toe?” That was a dumb name. It didn’t look like a missle, nor a toe. Why would those be Christmas-y anyway?? “What’s the tradition?”

“They say you’re supposed to kiss when you’re caught under the mistletoe.” Nami shrugged. “I don’t know the whole reasoning behind it, but it’s a cute idea.”

“Huh.” Luffy glanced back up at the mistletoe, then at Nami again. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Nami opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but that was stopped when a pair of soft lips met hers. They were gentle and a bit clumsy, but had good intentions. She didn’t have much time to process the kiss because Luffy pulled back as quickly as it started.

“Did I do it right?” Luffy asked with a big smile.

Nami blinked, her lips still parted in surprise. Normally if someone would try that, she would kick the shit out of them. But to Luffy, it was just an innocent kiss between two friends celebrating a tradition. It was… cute. She couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “You did it perfectly.”

Luffy cheered, throwing his arms into the air. “Hell yeah! That was fun!” he said. “I’m gonna keep watch to see who else walks underneath the mistletoe tomorrow!” He let out a laugh. 

Nami chuckled. “That sounds like a good idea. For now, why don’t you come to the kitchen? Sanji made hot chocolate for everyone, and he saved a big cup for you.”

The second Nami ended that sentence, Luffy wrapped an arm around her and started to make his way to the chocolate-y goodness. “Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
